And when the sky is falling
by Destiny-is-overrated
Summary: Three months ago Keith left lance to lead Voltron alone. They never found Shiro, once Keith quit Lance took over the Black Lion and Matt took over the Red lion. Keith spent all his time with the blade of marmora and Lance worked day and night, until Keith returned to the Castle after being wounded in battle. Lance and Keith don't see eye to eye anymore. Klance and a little Pallura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi just a reminder I don't own Voltron or any of its perfect babies.**

 **And yes, Lance is the Black Lion, Shiro was never found, Pidge is still the green lion as is Hunk the yellow and Allura is the Blue, but keith quit when they found Matt and Matt is now the red Lion. Now that you are all catched up here, enjoy!**

Prologue

"He's been in there for days ", Pidge breaks the silence.

Allura , Hunk, Matt and Pidge were on the couches mopping in boredom. It had been four days since Voltron had switched paladins, again. They hadn't trained, fought or even tried to form Voltron yet.

"Shiro wouldn't let us do nothing ", Alura sighed. Pidges body clenched.

"But Shiro isn't here anymore, OK" they exclaimed frustrated. Everyone had been on edge lately.

"It can't be easy for Lance, guys. Give him a chance", Hunk begged like the lovable self he is. Pidge, still angry, mumbled something under their breath and jumped over the couch.

"Wait, I have fresh cookies! " Coran says entering the room with a plaster of fuming wafers.

"I don't want any" says Pidge, escaping the awkwardness by hiding behind their computer.

" Not so quickly there Pidge", a voices announces. Everyone turns to the entrance where Lance stands confidently and there is a collective gasp. No one dares move, fearing he would break like glass.

"Suit up we're training in ten, we have to be able to form Voltron if we want to survive this war.", Lance says a tinge of humour in his voice, but nothing like before. Even matt who barely knew him, senses the change in his attitude, a certain innocence had left and duty overcame his normally emotional self.

* * *

And when the sky is falling

Chapter 1

Making A Scene

Lance couldn't take the meeting anymore, all this useless bickering. Chulatt and Plachu where fitting about the order of next attack and they kept on turning to the _Commander of the black lion_ to solve their issues. He had to get away. He hadn't slept in days, he hasn't even gotten close to the game controllers in months now. He was about to burst and he couldn't do it here.

" How did Shiro do it? ", he thought.

Then a cold vale seemed to fall over his face, _Shiro_ he thought. He stood up suddenly, all the members of the coalition in the room froze and turned towards him. He excused himself and left the room. For a moment he stood in the corridor not sure what to do, he certainly didn't want to go back into that meeting. So he walked, not really going anywhere. He walked until he heard voices, Pidge and Hunks voices, but he stopped when he heard his name. He crept to the door to listen to his what his friends were saying about him.

"Have you seem Lance lately?", pidge said sounding worried.

" No, not really actually", Hunk said stopping cutting some mystery vegetable.

" I know he's busy being the black Lion and all, but it seems like he's changed, before all this he would always set pranks and joke and make fun, now he doesn't even smile. I thought Keith coming back might remind him of before, you know before Shiro disappeared, but I feel like I have seen him even less", they sounded sad. Lance slide to the floor, head between his hands.

"Ya, I thought would brag about being the leader of voltron, instead he's closed off he hasn't even tried to get any of the girls of the coalitions to give him their number! ", hunk said trying to lighten up the conversation and falling. They both were right he had changed.

" We should probably ask The Princess for advice about it she seems to be the only personne her to see lance anymore", said Pidge.

" If old lance was here he would say it's because Alura finally realised her undeniable love for him ", Hunk added.

" Ha, I would say that ", Lance whispered. Then he stood up and quietly walked passed the kitchen without a words to Pidge and Hunk

လ

Finally he decided that a swim could clear his mind. He smiled remembering the first time he went to the pool when the elevator broke and he was stuck with Keith. He now knew how to get to the pool instead of the ceiling though. He got changed, picked up a towel and when he left the locker room Keith stood waiting in the hall. His slight smile disappeared. Keith slammed him onto the wall and got right to the point.

"What the hell Lance, Why have you been ignoring me? I here and it like I can't even see me.", Keith said angry, his hand on either side stopping Lance from going anywhere.

"Keith you had your chance, you had your choice and you didn't chose me. ", he couldn't look keith in the eyes, he knew that if he didnt there would be no stopping.

"But, I choose you now", Keith said, his voice softer then Lance had ever heard it. Gentilly he grabbed Lance's face turning so they were looking at each other in the eyes. Lance pulled away, he dropped his towel and his eyes went from exhausted to stone cold in a second.

"You can't do that, you _left me,_ I didn't want to get out of my bed for weeks. I avoided the west wing because I could bare pas in front of your room! ", Lance yelled going from zero to one hundred in a tick. "I cried myself to sleep every night, Keith, but I had to get it together because I didn't abandon Voltron **,** I DIDN'T RUN AWAY."

"Don't play that.", he responded stunned.

" You know my story, you know it's hard for me. ", Keith said trying his best to keep his cool.

"What is hard Keith? Admitting your feelings, being part of a team that cares about you or is it just me that difficult to you? " Lance said almost taunting. He tried to be civil, but his emotions exploded.

"It was hard for me too Lance, don't claim to be the only victim in this. I had to make a hard decision something you haven't had to do!", Keith matching his anger to Lances.

"I haven't had to make hard decisions?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I haven't seen my family in over a year, they think I'm dead! I have to decide you is worth saving every day! I have to sacrifice planets only to get a inch closer to overthrowing Galwra. I have already lost so much…"

"At least you have a families worrying about you, I have no one, Earth hasn't even noticed that I'm gone! ", interrupts Keith red faced and clenched fists.

"No one, eh. What about your mom who is in her room in the castle right now. You have her and she is here right now. " Lance throws about to walk away.

"Keith you made up your mind when you joined the blade and now I have responsibilities that I count on upholding because I care. " Lance said leaving Keith fuming behind him. He walked away head high, warms tears streaming down his face.

လ

Around the corner Allura stood processing all she had heard.

* * *

 **Short, but sweet, or angry I guess. Like it? Tell me! and I will post longer juicier Klance chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2 When the dust settles

**Hi just a reminder I don't own Voltron or any of its perfect babies.**

 **And yes, Lance is the Black Lion, Shiro was never found, Pidge is still the green lion as is Hunk the yellow and Allura is the Blue, but keith quit when they found Matt and Matt is now the red Lion. Now that you are all catched up here, enjoy!**

* * *

And when the sky is falling

Chapter 2

When the dust settles

Lance never went to the pool, instead he sat on the floor of his room until his heart stopped beating out of his chest. Unconsciously, he reached for his phone only to remember that it was no good up here. Usually he would call his sister for advice or just to be listened to. Veronica was the only one that truly understood him, he loved his family, but everything was easy with her. She had gotten him through some really tough times. Automatically Lance rubbed three thin scars on his wrist. She had helped him cope with his identity, deal with his families initial reaction to him being bisexual and survive his first break up. He felt like a tree that had held on through a hurricane but broke after just a little bit of wind. Like a failure he had vowed not to let his emotions take over, he had no time for that, voltron had no time for that, the goddamn universe had no time for that. He spotted his Garrison jacket balled up in the corner of his cramped room. "Ha, I had such a crush on him back then", he thought to himself. " Now I just want to hit his pretty face".

Eventually his eyes closed and before he knew it he was in a dream far, far away.

လ

 _He was back home, no he was at his abuelas place. A house that seemed to have beren frozen in time where it smelled like old things and simmering meat. He was not alone. He was holding someone's hand, but it felt right, their entangled fingers felt more like home then the musty house they stood in. Yet he couldn't see this mystery persons face, but in his dream state that didn't seem problematic. He walked into the living room passing the dozen family portraits, graduation photos and wedding pictures decorating the narrow hall. In the room dimly light was a coffee table with a platter of fresh cookies and a pile of flyers. His abuela turned to face him with a sad smile. She looked right through him triggering the whole room to shift, everything became stained in a bluish glow and a cold breeze filled the once welcoming house. Lance took a closer look at the flyers on the table. The words made no sense, but the images were very clear. A drawing of two men crossed off with a big red mark, a picture of a pride parade with a added devil leading it and a rainbow with a large X over it. They took a step back, almost falling over the rug and the room started warping, turning and disappearing._

 _Later in the night he dreamt again even though a sleeping Lance though he was awake. He had woken up in the arms of of the same person who had held his hand at his abuelas. Birds were chirping and they lay tangled on a mattress in the middle of a simple cabin. When Lance looked up to see who was sleeping beside him there was no sense of surprise, strangeness or anger, only love and belonging. He had turned to see Keith peacefully resting by his side, an arm over Lances hip. The sweet smell of spring filled the air and soft rays of sunlight came streaming through the curtains making the room look magical. He felt silly thinking that that moment must be what Heaven feels like always. He let himself fall back to sleep in Keith safe embrace. For a little while he was filled by a feeling of content and peace._

လ

When he woke up, he hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep at all. He was laying on the hard floor now instead of in Keith's arms. Lance shook his head in a useless attempt to get rid of the dream he had. "Stop it", he said aloud. "He was the one who told you off remember, be the bigger person." He reminded himself and with that Shiro's words popped into his mind. Advice Shiro had given Lance the last time they ever spoke. Of course neither had known it would be the last. He had told the younger paladin, " Lance, be the bigger person. I know you have it in you, you are a born leader. Forget about the fight and step it up" He told Lance this without anger, but with truthfulness. Shiro had been the voice of reason in many of Lance and Keith arguments, a voice that was deeply missed. Yet Lance had not believe Shiro's advice back then, funny how seven months can change you. Exhausted Lance couldn't help think back to the surreal dream. How safe he had felt, how vulnerable he let himself be. Then he remembered the flyers, instantly his face went dark and a single year fell on his lap. Next he remembered who had been sleep beside him in his dream; Keith.

How could he have dreamt of Keith happily after fighting, screaming and nearly punching him in the face? Lance never denied his feelings for his old rival. Heck everyone on board this ship knew of them, but that was before and they had never actually been together. Every time arguing before anything came to be. Emotions were high these days, come to think of it Lance couldn't remember a time when emotions weren't high, since the day Pidge, Hunk and him snuck out to find Shiro.

A smell of toast coming from the kitchen brought the paladin back to the fading memory the dream where Keith's embrace felt like the time Lance had cradled Keith in his arms. (Something he would never admit, but to himself) He laughed by himself thinking how Pidge has yet to believe Keith's claim about that event even though it was the truth.

လ

Then suddenly the pain of yesterday came back once again. So Lance stood up stretching his aching bones from his awkward sleeping position. He pushed all his feelings out of his mind focusing solely on Voltron. However those thoughts never really left. So he headed to the kitchen from where mouths watering smells escaped for a quick breakfast. When he entered the toast scented room Allura and Pidge, who were fighting for the last container of food goo, stopped mid tug to stare at Lance. This happened everywhere he went now, a sequence of stop, gasp and stare like he was a rare occurrence. Well he had kinda became one, he rarely left the meeting room or training gym. His days were solitary except for the daily briefings on the wars status during which he acted freakishly mature and training where he acted overly positive, even for Lance. Hunk didn't even know when Lance had eaten last.

" Hey, have you seen Hunk, I was hoping he could make me his scrambled eggs ", Lance broke the silence.

Allura hesitated " Hunk just left with Keith ", she said carefully, "but you can have the last of this",the princess offered, passing him the container she had been fighting for. Pidge looked at her clearly frustrated. Allura responded to the with a shrug that seem to mean more then it look to Lance.

"Thanks ", he said grabbing it and clean spoon. "So how is that program you were creating for green going?" he asked looking at Pidge who lit up immediately.

"Well a matter a fact...", and they set off on a long monologue about light speed, rays and other things that went right over lances head, but he nodded along anyway. The trio ended up in the lab were Pidge had a pleasure to show off all their new gadgets.

"Thanks Pidgeon, it's been so long I haven't just chilled with you", Lance said after a couple hours of science.

"And me?", Allura exclaimed.

"Oh no not you. He could've done without a jealous princess breathing down my neck", he said mockingly and for a moment they all forgot the world. For a moment everything was back to the way it had been before.

လ

"Wow that was so refreshing, seeing Lance, well, being Lance!", Pidge told allura the minute Lance left the room.

"Yeah, it was", she said.

"What? What is it?", they asked noticing her distantness.

"I shouldn't tell it would be quite impolite ", she said obviously dying to gossip. " I overheard it by mistake, you see"

"Oh thats not impolite on earth, its actually rude not to share what you heard", Pidge clarified sarcastically.

"Truly! How peculiar", the princess said fully believing their lie.

"Dear god, Allura you are so gullible!", Pidge laughed winning them a couple hits from their victim.

"So what did you hear?", they whispered.

"It was near the pool,Keith and Lance were fighting and I hear the whole thing. Lance said... ", and she proceeded to tell the whole conversation with some added comentairy and a couple I told you sos form Pidge.

လ

Two days later, Voltron was called to action. Lance and other essential members of the coalition had been planning this strick for a long time. If successful it would liberate a whole cluster key planets. The risk was high, many Galra ships were permanently station around planet Balto. Coran was running around making sure matt, Allura, Pidge, Hunk and Lance were armored and prepared for battle, but Keith had only one person on his mind. He passed around his room, back and forth unable to stop fidgeting. He mother grabbed his arm pulling him to her chest.

"Calm down Keith", she said. This past month, since they had first met during a mission, had been incredible. As a child Keith dreamed of his mom coming back, but he had long grown out of that fantasy that had now become reality. Things with his mom might be good, but Keith never opened up to people easily, especially since they lost Shiro.

"Your a fighter, you shouldn't be worrying about a boy like him", Krolia said. Keith wanted to love her, wanted to let that comment pass, still he couldn't accept it.

"You can't tell me how and what to do and not do! You lost that right when you left me", he said pulling away from her hug. She might be his mother, but he had learnt to rely on nobody,but himself. She back of immediately, she too knew when she crossed a line.

"Sorry Krolia, but something are mine to deal with", he explained. She nodded, no hard feelings between them, because somehow they were the same. He continued passing, until warm tears wet his face. Without any words Krolia let Keith sitr by her side and rest his head on her shoulder as she stroked his black hair.

* * *

 **Stress is high. You can't wait to see how Voltron will take on Galra? Want to see the next Klance confrontation? Want some Pallura or just have a lot of feels? Tell me in the reviews! I should be updating weekly so be patient :)**

 **Here is a preview of what's coming**

 **-Aude**

* * *

Preview Chapter 3

"From here forth we won't be able to talk to them and they won't hear us", Coran told Keith. They both stood in a tense silence looking out into space where all they could see was far away explosions.

(...)

"Don't you'll regret it", he told Lance even though he desperately wanted it.

"I don't care "

(...)

"Stop it Pidge, please", Allura begged.

"I can't take it anymore, why me ?", they explained. Allura lowered their hands and hugged them until they stopped shaking.

"It all going to be ok", she said and for a moment Pidge let themself believe that.


End file.
